Locked
by Will's Piratexshannonx
Summary: Everyone in Hermione surroundings believes that she loves Harry, she can't admit to herself, but she does. So Ron decides that she should be able to tell him by the ball, can or can't Hermione do it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Locked

Summary: Every in Hermione's surrounding believes that she loves Harry, when the truth is she does love him although she can't admit it to herself. Ron decides that she can't tell Harry by the time of the ball.

Chapter: 1 Thoughts locked in my Head

" I do not love Harry!" Hermione yelled.

" Hermione, why won't you tell us?" Ron asked. " We know you have something for him".

" Why is it no one can believe the fact that I do not like Harry?" she asked. " You know I bet Ginny will believe me if I ask her."

" Who knows?" Ron said just as he started to laugh.

" What exactly do you mean?" she asked.

" You'll see" Ron replied. Hermione took the stairs all the way back to her dorm to ask Ginny.

" What, you don't believe me?" she asked anxiously. "Why?"

" It's just the way you talk to him and act around him, it is so obvious. Especially when you talk to us about it, just like right now, you get so upset. Tell me the truth!" Ginny demanded.

" Okay, okay I like him, but I also have another secret".

" You love him, but never mind that.. what's the other secret?" Ginny asked curiously.

" Fine, I just have these strange thoughts in my head and they're really starting to bug me, ok?"

" Ok, what are the thoughts?" Ginny asked with caution.

" It depends on how I feel at the moment, if people are bugging me at the moment.. I just get into pressure of almost telling Harry. I just don't get it and I wish I could forget all about it. I hate this!" Hermione roared.

" I bet you do, but what makes you the most upset." Ginny explained.

" I know, I mainly focus on the part of where I'm pressured to tell?" Ginny stopped her by saying the same word at the same time.

"Harry-"

" Harry-" they both said.

" Yeah" Hermione said.

" It just means that you need to tell Harry that. I won't tell your secret to anyone though, but if you really love him you need to tell him!" Ginny said clearly.

" Okay, but how?" Hermione asked while turning the other way.

" You'll figure it out, but if you still need help I'm here for you" Ginny suggested. Hermione just spent the rest of the day sitting in her bed in the girls' dorm.

****

I feel alone, only with Harry do I feel free. She said in her head to herself. "Now I feel also warned or something. What am I supposed to do?" Hermione asked herself.

After a while of silence Hermione was shocked and jumped to her feet when she heard someone knocking on the door

" Hermione?" It was Harry. "Aren't you coming with me and Ron to dinner?" Harry asked.

"Uh! Yeah, coming. Just a moment Harry" Hermione said speeding herself. Although she managed to make time.

"Finally, What took you so long?"

"Just thinking, alone." she answered. By the time the got to dinner, when Hermione was just about to sit down Ginny grabbed her from her seat.

" What?" Hermione asked.

Looking with caution Ginny replied. " I told, but only to Ron" Ginny said and again with caution.

" What, why? Ron is Harry's best friend he will, that is a postitive. I can't believe you did that," she said angrily.

" Come on Hermione, everyone knows how you feel about Harry." Ginny said.

" Not Harry!" Hermione roared

" Well I've known Ron my whole life I know what he will and won't do." Ginny explained.

" Fine, I guess I could forgive you." She said. " Go, I need to ask Ron a couple of things"

"Are you mad at me?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe a little" Hermione answered. "Okay, go I need to talk to him" she replied.

" Ron I need to talk to you" Hermione ordered.

" What is it, can't it wait?" he asked.

" Will you please come with me?" Hermione took Ron by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him into the hallway.

" What, what?" Ron demanded.

" I know Ginny told you?"

" Yeah, she told me that one thought, and that you love him. Don't worry I won't tell Harry, but I doubt that you can tell Harry by the ball, if you can't tell him by the ball I will" he said clearly.

" Fine, but that only gives me a couple of weeks" she urged with a low voice.

" I know, we'll start tomorrow" Ron replied.

" Alright, your on" she said, as Ron left and she looked at him leave she sighed and followed behind. When they got back to the table Harry asked them the same question about three times. " Guys, what where you doing back there tell me.. please?"

" Sorry Harry, we can't tell you, but you will find out soon enough" Ron replied. Hermione only glared at Ron for the rest of the night, also of how it will be exactly when she tells Harry. No way does she want Ron to tell Harry. Then he'll rub it in her face forever.

" No way is he doing that!" Hermione said talking to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Words: 1070

" Hermione, wake up." Ginny silently whispered in her ear.

" What.. wait what time is it?" she said shockingly.

" It's eleven thirty, you slept in two extra hours. You're lucky we get today off" Ginny giggled.

" So what are you going to do today?" she asked.

" Huh?"

Turning around with a worried face Ginny said," Ron kind of told me all about it"

Ron!" Hermione said with a face as if she was going to kill him.

" Forget about Ron. So do you have any idea's to get Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Give me a second" Hermione replied. "Oh, I can just tell him"

"No, really?" Ginny said jokingly. " Or, we can give him a love week" Ginny said again.

" Huh, a love week?" Hermione thought.

" We can give him a love week, you can try to make him fall in love with you. Then tell him sometime in these next two weeks" Ginny explained.

"When in these two weeks?" Hermione asked.

" When you feel it's the right time, wait till the second day, heck even the last. When your ready." Ginny explained.

"I guess your right, I'll do my best to make him fall in love with me. Besides Ron, your brother will not tell Harry, no way!" she said barely yelling. " Okay I better go then"

Hermione started her walk around the school, when she suddenly found Harry in a field near Hagrid's Hut. She put a smile on her face and jogged over to him. "Hi Harry", she said while smiling.

"Hey, what's up? Did you pass Snapes potions test he gave us?" he asked.

" Yeah, so what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

" I'm trying to figure out that rubbish Ron is talking about" Harry replied.

" He didn't tell you did he?" she asked with her eyes growing big.

" Tell me what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

" he he, uh, nothing, will you excuse me? I have to go!" Hermione said swiftly fast.

She traveled across Hogwarts trying to find Ron. Then found him again in the hallway and pulled him away from the wall. " Ron, promise me you will not tell Harry till the end of the week, Harry is getting really suspicious. Do not tell Harry or I will beat the crap out of you. Okay?" Hermione said angrily. Backing away from Hermione with a look on his face, he was creeped out, by Hermione.

"Agreed, okay" Ron said nervously.

"Good" Hermione replied happily. Hermione was skipping down the inside of the castle cheerfully hoping she would be able to tell Harry, maybe she would tell him today. She caught Harry in the great hall, having dinner and also studying for a test. She came up to him, patting him on the shoulder. Ginny was there to see if Hermione was embarrassing herself. " Hi Harry" Hermione giggled.

"Oh, hi Hermione" Harry answered back. Still suspicious. "Okay, Hermione seriously what is going on, I know something is going on, tell me" Harry questioned.

"Harry, just wait you will find out sometime soon. I promise" Hermione smiled.

Ron watched from the door while Hermione was talking to Harry. He thought she was going to tell him. Ron was happy for a second, smiling and moving his head up and down.

"Okay, I'll tell. You want to go on a walk first?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked also.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Hermione asked hoping he would say yes.

" Sure, okay" Harry answered. " Lets go."

Harry and Hermione took a much longer time than they expected, instead of going around the castle, they went on Harry's broom and went into the forest that Harry would always walk into after a rough day. They spent about three hours walking and talking in the forest.

" Harry this is wonderful, I don't think you have ever taken me here before. I like it here, here it's relaxing, and peaceful" Hermione said happily.

" I'm glad you like it, every time I was in a bad mood Hedwig and I would head out here and watch the sunset, I know it seems a little weird but to me, yes, it's relaxing" Harry smiled.

" Yeah, I like I here. Do you think other times we can come out here again?" Hermione asked hoping to hear a yes.

" You know, that does sound like a great idea" Harry answered. Harry and Hermione were having a such a great time, they lost track of time, and realized it was getting dark,.

" Oh my gosh, Harry we have to go, now" Hermione said.

" Oh my gosh, we do" Harry said shocked.

Harry and Hermione raced back to Hogwarts, they thought they would get in trouble, though they weren't. Although they still had to run back to the common room. Hermione went up to the her dorm and she saw Ginny waiting for her.

" So?" Ginny asked.

" What?" Hermione asked as if she was hiding something.

" You know what.."

" I'm sorry I don't" Hermione said.

" What I mean is, why are you home so late. I know you did something to be home this late. Tell me!" Ginny demanded.

" Okay, all we did was take a ride on Harry's broom, then he took me to a special forest that he likes to go to" Hermione said.

"The dark Forest?" Ginny asked anxiously.

" No, it was a different forest, one you could relax and have peace on. It was wonderful" Hermione laughed.

" So did you try to kiss him?" Ginny asked very suspicious.

" No.. I didn't try to kiss him, but I wanted to" Hermione whined. "You know what, I got to go and get something downstairs real quick." While Hermione was walking down the stairs, she noticed Ron staring and smiling at her.

" Well, how did it go, did you kiss?" Ron asked with a sharp voice.

" No! But maybe something will happen tomorrow. I swear Ron you will not be the one to tell Harry, I will. So don't get your hopes up okay" Hermione replied annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Title: Locked

Summary: Harry and Hermione head back to the Forest.

****

Chapter 3: Caught you in time

"So gotten him yet?" Ron asked, while giggling.

"Shut up" Hermione smirked.

"You only have 1week and 6 days left"

"Yeah Ron I know, I'm not stupid. Besides Ron, what are you doing counting the days?" Hermione said.

"Oh, it's just so much fun to upset you about this. Besides I myself have already met someone I love, in only that one day" Ron said, trying to make Hermione jealous.

"Who is it then, cause knowing you I'm sure she's just using you." Hermione smirked.

" It's Luna, but never mind that. So what are you doing tonight? Just going to run to Harry?" Ron said annoyingly.

"

Well, hold up. Must I tell you?"

"Um, yes" Ron laughed.

"Jerk" Hermione said annoyed.

"You'll get over it and move on" Ron said. Hermione smirked. Exiting the room Ron told Hermione something she would never get a date for.

"Don't forget, you need a date to the ball," Ron shouted.

" And I'll get one" Hermione shouted back. Hermione headed back to the common room. For a reason in that moment she felt like she was stood up knowing because Harry wasn't in the room. About two minutes later Harry came into the room.

"Hey Hermione sorry I'm late" Harry said.

"That's okay"

"Ready to go?"

"I don't know, right now its just awkward"

"What is?"

" I don't know I just have the funny feeling of depression."

"Well we can cheer that up. I was wondering if you would like to go with me to"-

"I'd love too," Hermione said cheerfully.

" Okay, it's settled. You'll go with me again to the woods. Only this time I was thinking we could go to the top of the mountain? Where we can see all of Hogwarts. I thought you might like it up there" Harry said happily.

"I think I would like it up there. So tomorrow?"

" No tonight" Harry said.

"Okay" she said. Harry and Hermione headed up to where they've once gone before.

" Is this Safe? I mean just walking around at night"; Hermione asked shaking.

" Don't worry, if something bad happens I'll protect you. Don't be afraid" Harry smiled.

Hermione felt speechless. Harry and both Hermione, they didn't realize with them together, that night, they saw things like none other. Peaceful animals, such as Buck Beak Harry remembered from his third year, saw the same animal, and wanted to see if that creature trusted him. Harry took steps toward the creature, that pretty much starting freaking Hermione out.

"Harry what are you doing" Hermione whispered.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Harry pointed his finger towards the creature, showing her.

" No, come on Harry it's late" Hermione begged. Harry stepped toward the animal, and feeling happy he bowed toward the creature, waiting for a bow back. The creature bowed it's head down. Harry knew the creature was gentle, stepping slowly. The creature let Harry come forward. Harry started petting.

" Hermione, come here. Trust me" Harry smiled. Hermione smirked.

Harry chuckled. "Come on. It's okay." Harry stepped toward Hermione and gently pushed her toward the creature. Harry took Hermione's hand and placed them on the creature, he started slowly moving her hands back and forth on the creature.

Harry and Hermione left that area, and headed off somewhere else.

Hermione for a second had the strangest feeling her and Harry were going the wrong way.

"H-Harry, are you sure we're going the right way" Hermione asked, starting to get a little nervous.

"Shh, look over there, it's the Womping Willow"

"Really?"

"What do you mean, really? You should be able to see it" Harry said giggling.

"Sorry, it's just that, it's late, I'm tired" Hermione said with heavy eyes. Harry noticed a medium sized tree that him and both Hermione could rest under for a couple of minutes.

Harry showed Hermione and pointed.

"Look there's a tree, I think we can just rest under it for a couple of minutes, then you'll be at least able to walk some more" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, lets go" Hermione said also chuckling. Harry and Hermione made their way over to the tree, and sat down for a couple of minutes. Harry and Hermione did nothing but smile at each other. By accident after about two minutes, Harry found Hermione sleeping on his shoulder. Harry didn't know why he did, but had the thought that one night outside Hogwarts would be okay. Harry rested his head onto Hermione's and instantly fell asleep.

By time when morning came, Harry saw nothing but a bright light shining at him.

"uh-oh, Hermione wakeup" Harry said gently giving her a push

"What is it?" Hermione noticed she was sitting on grass, looked to her left, and nothing but Harry and gave herself a shock.

"Why are you here with me, on the grass in daylight" Hermione asked for a good answer.

"I'm sorry but we must have fell a sleep. What I remember is that, we sat down, you fell a sleep on me. I fell a sleep on you" Harry said disappointed in himself.

"Oh---no---"

"We need to get back to the common room. Now" Harry said. Harry and Hermione trailed back to Hogwarts with only steps left to get to the common room. When Harry and Hermione entered the room. Harry went to his side, same with Hermione. As Hermione entered hers and went to her bed. She turned herself to the right, and saw Ginny smirking at her.

"You bad girl" Ginny replied. "You stayed out all night, with Harry"

"We lost track of time, and accidentally fell a sleep" Hermione said sounding innocent.

"You fell a sleep?"

"Not like that fell a sleep" Hermione said disgusted.

"Fine, did you kiss each other, or did he ask you to the ball? If he didn't he should've" Ginny said.

"Neither" Hermione sighed

"What is wrong with that boy?" Ginny started to giggle

"I don't know but we got to get to class. Now" Hermione answered.


End file.
